Search for the love in the meadow
by ploiuiu
Summary: Inspired by the show "Amour dans le pré" or en English in translation is " Love in the meadow". Summary: Modern time. Jonathan is ready to find the perfect girl for him. He's a farmer and he had decided to subscribe to a TV-reality. Enjoy!


Search for love in the meadow

**Inspired by the show "Amour dans le pré" or en English in translation is " Love in the meadow".**

**Summary: Modern time. Jonathan is ready to find the perfect girl for him. He's a farmer and he had decided to subscribe to a TV-reality. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**POV Jonathan:**

Jonathan had received a letter of confirmation to be one of the people to find love in this show. He was glad to have been accepted into this reality TV show. He was ready to do this. It wasn't a game for him. It was his love life. He called his friends to announce the goods news.

"Hi, Gary and Raoul. I've been chosen to be on the reality TV show."

"Really?" said Gary. "That's great, dear cousin"

Gary was he's cousin. He was glad to see that Jonathan will find a girl for him

"What do you have to do now?" asked his sister, Isabelle.

"I have to go to a place, then I'll received instructions from the host. You can come with your wives in my house while I go there."

After he hung up, he packed a few things for the night and started to drive. At the place, he saw other people doing this same thing as him. They were all boys. They cheered up and were asked by the host to stand up in front a table. They received a big box with files. The files were about each girl that wanting to meet him. The host suggested them to bring it to their house. Jonathan went back with the box.

He entered in the house.

"Hi, Gary and Raoul. Fiona and Patricia, it's good to see you again. Thanks for coming to help me out!"

"What do you have in your box?"

"A box contained the files of letters who are interest in me. I have to choose five girls to interview."

"I will meet them at a near place to here. Then, after the interview I had to eliminate two girls. The rest will stay with me for the week."

"Should we start?" asked Isabelle.

"Good idea."

They looked for three hours. They finally suggested Jonathan to pick Delia, Jennifer, Thayet, Elizabeth, and Alanna.

The next day, he was meeting the girls. But before, he need prepare the room for three of them. He prepared in each room a bouquet of flowers surrounded by red and pink flower petals. He was sure that the girls would love this little bit of attention to detail.

At three in the afternoon, he was waiting for the girls with the host. The host asked the girls to join him. The first thought that came was that they were all beautiful, but were they ready to sacrifice a couple things to be with him? Were they really in love with him?

He started to interview Jennifer. He led her to a large sofa. Jennifer immediately scooted closer to him.

She started to talk about her and everything not leaving time Jonathan to ask a couple of questions. The interview finished and Jonathan was very sad, and wished that the others wouldn't be like Jennifer. The second girl- who was named Elizabeth- came and greeted him. They both sat and started Jonathan was able to start to question her a little bit. She was answering greatly. He let her asked a few questions before the interview time was up.

Then came the third girl named Delia. She was a great girl and very charming. Their conversation was very fluent. It was also the same with the penultimate who was Thayet. She was the most interesting girl and smart. The last was a girl named last girl was Alanna. She was a sweet and beautiful girl. She was timid.

"Hello, Jonathan."

"Hello, Alanna"

"How are you?" Alanna asked him softly.

He was shocked, after all, no one all the five girls ask him how he was. They all talk about the girls' vacancy, job, money, and themselves.

"I was a little bit nervous, but now I'm perfectly fine. And you?"

She smiled timidly to him.

"I'm fine also, just a little bit stressed."

"Don't worry. So what are you working on?"

"I was in the police helping them in certain case that was very hard, but now I'm finished. I had big responsibilities, and I decided to stop and choose a more smooth job."

"Did you find it?"

"No, because I wanted a little bit of vacancy, then I saw your profile and the show. I wanted to know about you and everything. Like you said, you are working with animals, right?"

"Yes, you are correct, but I'm also working with fruits, vegetables and flowers."

"It's seemed to be a lot of work. Are you alone to do all?"

"My best friends are also helping me out."

"That's great, to have generous friends."

"Well, it was great to meet you, Alanna I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, Jonathan, it was very nice to meet you."

Alanna left him alone. He was alone to make his choices.


End file.
